Eternal Love
by Lucylyles
Summary: Aladdin is all alone... Until Alibaba proves that statement wrong.


The young blue-haired boy gazed up at the light blue sky, his normally bright blue eyes dark and without light. The sun was going to set soon, and his friend, a golden-haired boy by the name of Alibaba, had not showed up as the child had hoped. Now, the blue-hair was sure. He had been lied to. He was not cared for. He was unloved.

And, above all… He was alone.

The small blue-hair raised one of his little hands to his face, feeling his eyes become wet as his eyes began to fill with tears. They quickly overflowed, even with his efforts to wipe them away, and the salty water stained his cheeks in small streams of visible anguish.

_He lied. He never cared. I'm all alone. I… I knew it. I never should have opened my heart to him and trusted him…_The child thought to himself. By this time, he begun to sob, crying loudly, covering his face with his hands, his ten digits tightening around his skin and hair, his knees curling up to his chest. He writhed and screamed in agony, his shrill voice letting out heart-broken cries into the sky as the sun set, the stars and moon taking its place.

"Why?! Why, Alibaba?! Why…!" he spoke in cheerless sobs, his voice becoming quieter by the second. He was abandoned. Abandoned by the only friend - the only **family **he had had, the only family he'd ever **known**. Abandoned by the one he fell in **love** with. After all of it dawned on him, his lips curled into a frighteningly depressing smile, quivering as he tried to silence his sobs.

"…Of coarse," he spoke, his voice hoarse from his weeping. "I… I should have known… No one can ever… love me…" he laughed sadly. "No one will ever want me… No one ever has… Not Alibaba, not anyone…"

It was well into the night now, and the boy shivered from the cold night air. The child gazed into the black, star-dotted sky with dead eyes, lying still in the grass. He contemplated just ending it… If he died, he would no longer suffer, feel pain, feel sadness, or be hurt by people who claimed to care. But…

"Aladdin!" a voice cried in the distance, sounding worried. "Aladdin, where are you?!"

The blue-hair's eyes widened, and he shot up, sitting upright, looking around. "…Ali…baba…?" he asked incredulously in his soft voice. Though he had whispered the name so quietly, the golden-haired, golden-eyed, older boy in the distance seemed to have heard him, for he immediately spun around. Upon seeing the child, the older male raced up the grassy hill, falling to his knees before the blue-hair, instantaneously taking the younger boy into his arms, the child's cold skin quivering from the suddenness of the warm embrace. His tear-stained face gazed at the man, his eyes wide.

"Aladdin… I was so scared and worried… When you suddenly left after… after what you said to me, and I couldn't find you…" his arms tightened around the boy, and he whispered, trembling. "I thought I lost you…"

Aladdin's tears began to flow yet again, and his friend soothed him, wiping his tears away, holding him and petting his hair. "I'm sorry that I made you cry so much and that I made you feel so alone, Aladdin…" Alibaba apologized. "I… I just didn't know what to say or do…" after saying this, he surprised the blue-hair yet again, kissing away the tears from his eyes. Aladdin gazed up at the gold-hair questioningly, and his older friend smiled down at him warmly, chuckling slightly from the child's bewildered expression.

"I thought long and hard about what you said, Aladdin… And…" the older male began, taking a deep breath.

"I… I love you, too."

Aladdin's big blue eyes became bright with life once more, and he smiled, his tears becoming ones of joy rather than those of despair. "Alibaba!" he cried as he leapt onto the older boy, his love, wrapping his arms around his neck, holding tightly.

Alibaba smiled and laughed, standing, holding the happy, sobbing boy's petite frame in his arms, as though the child were a princess. "Can I carry you home…?" he blushed, asking the blue-hair. After the boy nodded, Alibaba grinned with incessant bliss. He carried the boy a long way back, then stopped.

"Aladdin…" The young boy looked up at the older male curiously when he called his name.

"Aladdin… when I become king…" Alibaba continued after a moment, "Will you… marry me and stay with me always…?" he asked, his face flushed red.

Aladdin's face burned a bright hue of pink, and he smiled happily, his tears falling yet again. Never had he cried so much or felt so much emotion before, until this day.

"Yes…!" he softly squeaked between his tears and a hiccup. Alibaba smiled lovingly down at the boy in his arms.

"You're so cute…" he softly spoke. "And I love every little thing about you." After saying this, the sun began to rise, dawn coming to greet the next day and the young couples new beginning. "And… I always will, Aladdin…" he spoke softly, his face closing in on the young boys. The sun rose higher, and the sky painted itself in more colors than anyone could ever count, the stars and moon still visible. The sight was incredibly beautiful, and, before it vanished, Alibaba and Aladdin shared their first kiss, readily and happily greeting the new dawn and their new future together.


End file.
